


To Have a Name

by Blitzindite



Series: Star Wars Crossover [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Arguing, Bothan Chase, Chiss Jackie, Crossover, Cyborg Jameson, Droid Henrik, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Names, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: “Fine. Whatever. But can I ask ya to at least name your droid? I don’t like callin ‘em by serial numbers or models.”
Series: Star Wars Crossover [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	To Have a Name

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best writing, but I’ve had pretty bad writer’s block lately so I’m just glad to have something down ^^”

“What’s got his pants in a twist?” The Chiss—Jackie—followed the retreating Marvin with his eyes. Marvin’s hands were curled into tight fists, gait stiff, with a protective arm around Sami’s shoulders as he practically dragged them along. “Not like strangers or something?”

Chase shook his head. “I told him you’d be here… No. No, he’s taken your— _both_ of your—current ah…residence, on my ship personally. He really ain’t fond’a Imps—” a sharp look at Jameson, “—or Rebels,” his eyes shifted to Jackie.

Jackie huffed as his brows scrunched. “Okay, the war ended _years_ ago? And I get why he wouldn’t be happy about Jackson, but _me?”_

Chase had to resist the urge to curl his lip in a snarl. “Buddy, you’re actin’ like Rebels could do no wrong. Not my place to tell their story, but he’s got a right to hate both of you. Both sides are gonna be fucked up in any war, no matter how ‘good’ they claim to be or _think_ they are.”

“Our morals are being questioned by a _smuggler_ as if he is any better.” Jameson shook his head. Chase could see the Human thinking—literally. Something on his AJ^6 lit up and blinked a few times. The Bothan could only roll his eyes at whatever calculations the man might be running.

“Says the dud who’s on parole for all the crap you did during the war?” God, he couldn’t wait to get those two off his ship. “Keep it up and I’ll up my price to get you to your senators or whoever it was. You’re on _my_ ship and those Mandos are my friends. Not you.”

“We want this ‘partnership’ over with just as much as you do.” Jackie leaned back in his sea. “But we’re stuck together for now—”

“Well I mean. The airlock is always an option?”

“—and you’ll be paid to smuggle us onto the next planet under that gang’s nose. Just deal with us a little longer?”

The Bothan huffed, but what other choice did he have? These men were data couriers for powerful people regardless of how…how _insufferable_ the two could be. At least he was getting paid for it.

“Fine. Whatever. But can I ask ya to at least name your droid? I don’t like callin ‘em by serial numbers or models.”

Jameson blinked slowly while his (however unwilling) companion arched a brow. “It’s a droid,” the Human finally said. “Why would it need a name?”

“Cause he wants one?”

“He…wants one?”

Jackie scratched the back of his head. “You’ve gotta be making this up. Droids can’t want stuff, can they?”

“He told Beeper,” Chase nodded to his astromech that was connected to the ship’s main console, piloting while he was turned away, “and I agree. Every droid should have a name.”

Jackie pinched the bridge of his nose. “Even if that’s so, it’s not even our droid to name. It was _lent_ to us ‘cause it has a portion of the data we need to deliver. Soon as that’s done we’re returning it to its owner.”

“While you’re on my ship, he’s gonna have a name.” Chase stomped his foot right then and there, boot clinking over the metal floor. “If you’re not gonna name him, _I will_. What’s his serial number?”

“Ah. SN-334, Sir.”

Chase’s fur stood on end when the droid spoke from behind him. If it was possible for a droid to look nervous, this one certainly did. “Chase, not Sir,” he corrected. “And…what can we do with that number, eh? SN-334…” He said it aloud a few times, tried combining sounds. As Basic wasn’t his first language, his tongue slipped on the first letters, but he…actually kind of liked the sound of it.

Huh.

“How ‘bout ‘Schneep’?”

The medical droid definitely perked up at that. Chase did the closest thing he could to a grin (it’s admittedly pretty difficult with a snout) and patted the droid on the arm.

“What do ya say? ‘Schneep.’ I like it. Seems he does, too!”

Jackie actually chuckled. That might have been the first time he’d smiled, let alone laughed, since Chase had been hired to transport them. “Schneep, huh. Yeah, guess we could call it that. …Y’know, I think it fits. Who’d have thought? Jackson?”

“I am not even permitted near the droid. I have no reason to speak to it, nor use a name for it. Call it what you want.” Jameson’s vocoder clicked as he finished speaking and crossed his arms. Well. Guess that’s the end of any conversation with him, Chase thought as his nose scrunched.

“Schneep it is, then?” He looked to the droid, who was nodding. God, he wished they could make expressions. Chase so wanted to see the huge grin he could just _imagine_ the droid making right then. “Heh, Schneep it is. I like it.”


End file.
